A user may operate a computing device to interact over a network with network content that may provide various functionalities. The user experience associated with the interaction may depend on multiple factors. These factors can include, for example, the type of the computing device, an application (e.g., a browser) executed on the computing device to interact with the network content, the bandwidth of the network, and the functionalities that the network content may provide. A good user experience may be achieved by supporting an increased number of computing device types, applications, and functionalities while also balancing bandwidth usage.
To illustrate, an electronic marketplace may enable merchants to provide information about items to consumers. This may include configuring a web site that may allow merchants to offer the items and the consumers to obtain the items. Information about an item can be presented at a web page of the web site and may include a description, an image, a recommendation, and a review of the item, among other information. Regardless of a computing device and an application that a consumer may operate, the electronic marketplace may allow the consumer to browse the web page and purchase the item. This interaction may also account for the network connection between the computing device and the web site.